freedoms_callingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bestiary: Undead
Bestiary [[Bestiary|Overview]]|[[Bestiary: A|A]][[Bestiary: B|B]][[Bestiary: C|C]][[Bestiary: D|D]][[Bestiary: E|E]][[Bestiary: F|F]][[Bestiary: G|G]][[Bestiary: H|H]] =Corporeal Undead (Living corpses)= Draugr A Draugr, also called aptrgangr, are people so selfish and unwilling to die that they pooled there willpower to return from the dead. Draugar possess superhuman strength, can increase their size at will, and carry the unmistakable stench of decay. They appear to retain some semblance of intelligence. They exist either to guard their treasure, wreak havoc on living beings, or torment those who had wronged them in life. The draugr's ability to increase its size also increased its weight, and the body of the draugr was described as being extremely heavy. They are also noted for the ability to rise from the grave as wisps of smoke and "swim" through solid rock, which would be useful as a means of exiting their graves. Variations: [[Draugr Priest]], [[Draugr Lord]], [[Draugr Lich]] Ghūl A ghūl is also a desert-dwelling, shapeshifting, living corpse that can assume the guise of an animal, especially a hyena. It lures unwary people into the desert wastes or abandoned places to slay and devour them. The creature also preys on young children, drinks blood, steals coins, and eats the dead, then taking the form of the person most recently eaten. Ghūls dwell in burial grounds and other uninhabited places. Jiangshi A type of reanimated corpse, many are a revenant, either way they exist to attack the living. Generally, a jiangshi's appearance can range from unremarkable (as in the case of a recently deceased person) to horrifying (rotting flesh, rigor mortis, as with corpses that have been in a state of decay over a period of time). Lesser Lich The result of a transformation, as a powerful magician, necromancer or king striving for eternal life uses spells or rituals to bind his intellect and/or placing his soul in to his phylactery. Variations: Fresh Lesser Lich, Lesser Lich, Lesser Ancient Lich, Lesser Lich Priest, Lesser Ancient Lich Priest [[Lich]] A type of undead creature. Often such a creature is the result of a transformation, as a powerful magician, necromancer or king striving for eternal life uses spells or rituals to bind his intellect and/or placing his soul in to his [[phylactery]], which is usually an amulet, a jar or a chest, thereby achieve a form of immortality. Other Liches are undead necromancers which have embraced [[The Power of Lichdom]], and still others have done both. Liches are often holding power over hordes of lesser undead creatures, using them as soldiers and servants, and a tomb, and are adept spellcasters. Unlike zombies, which are often depicted as mindless, part of a hivemind or under the control of another, a lich retains revenant-like independent thought and is usually at least as intelligent as it was prior to its transformation. Variations: [[Fresh Lesser Lich]], [[Lesser Lich]], [[Lesser Ancient Lich]], [[Lesser Lich Priest]], [[Lesser Ancient Lich Priest]], [[Fresh Lich]], [[Ancient Lich]], [[Lich Priest]], [[Ancient Lich Priest]], [[Greater Fresh Lich]], [[Greater Lich]], [[Greater Ancient Lich]], [[Greater Lich Priest]], [[Greater Ancient Lich Priest]], [[Draugr Lich]] Mummy Revenant An animated corpse that was believed to return from the grave to terrorize the living. Revenants return for a specific purpose (e.g., revenge against the deceased's killer). Skeleton Skeletons are the reanimated bones of the dead. They're often found protecting the dungeons, forts and ruins of Mundra. Many varieties of animated skeletons exist, some stronger than others. Skeletons have a certain resistance to edged weapons and certain spells. An Unsettled The Unsettled are undead with mottled, muddy green flesh, various deep and fatal-looking wounds. They're victims of a terrible disease or other terrible catastrophe. Either way, they're carrying diseases which can turn the inflicted into a zombie itself. They can be found in ancient ruins. Variations: Zombi Zombis are the dead revived through vodou black magic by Bokor Witchdoctor. Variations: Zombie Zombies are undead with mottled, muddy-greenish-gray flesh, various deep and fatal-looking wounds. They're corpses reanimated by necromancy. They're carrying diseases which can turn the inflicted into a zombie itself. They can be found in Lich Tombs as well as near various Necromancer hideouts. Variations: =Incorporeal Undead (Spirits)